


Small Packages

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing, Fluff, John has a small penis, Kissing, M/M, Micropenis, Sherlock doesn't care, smalldickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Inspired by a Twitter conversation on the size of John's penis. So many readers complain when we writers don't write John with a giant dick, and it can be frustrating.  Sherlock loves John for John and doesn't give a toss about the size of his package.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415578
Comments: 38
Kudos: 63
Collections: SmallDickFics





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Twitter conversation on the size of John's penis. So many readers complain when we writers don't write John with a giant dick, and it can be frustrating. Sherlock loves John for John and doesn't give a toss about the size of his package.

The scotch had gone to their heads, and they had giggled and talked, and someone had turned on the radio, and before either of them knew it, they were dancing. And then they were dancing _together._ John twirled, and Sherlock dipped him. 

Suddenly, they were on the sofa, and Sherlock was kissing him. _Sherlock Holmes_ _was kissing him!_ John had often imagined this moment. Fantasized, dreamed, _wanted._

“Oh, John,” whispered Sherlock as he kissed John’s neck, his fingers tugging the shirt from his jeans. And then John remembered why this couldn’t happen. Why he could _never_ let this happen.

He grasped his flatmate’s hand. “Sherlock. I can’t.”

“Why not,” Sherlock whispered, biting John’s ear. “I want you. And I know you want me. You can’t hide anything from me. You should know that by now.” He licked John’s neck.

John pulled away. “I’d just disappoint you, Sherlock. I’m sorry.”

“You could never disappoint me, John. Not you.” Sherlock ran his hand up John’s thigh, and it felt amazing, but John _had_ to stop Sherlock from learning the truth.

“Listen, I…”

“I know, John.”

“What—”

“I know, and I don’t care. The best things come in small packages. How could you think size would matter to me?” Then he kissed John tenderly, and John, full of joy and relief, kissed him **back**. 


End file.
